onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hamburg
Hamburg (ハンバーグ, Hanbāgu) is a member of the Foxy Pirates and also the leader of the Groggy Monsters. Appearance Hamburg is a huge gorilla-like human who is almost always seen laughing. He wears the typical clothing of a Foxy Pirate from the mask to the gloves. In comparison to the other Groggy Monsters, he is the smallest. Relationships Hamburg often carries Foxy around and tends to help him cheat. Although he seems to respect and admire Foxy, he never fails to laugh cheerfully when his captain fails. As a member and leader of the Groggy Monsters, Hamburg has a strong camaraderie with his two teammates. The three of them would often laugh together over the dumbest of things. As a result of this, the three of them work very especially during the Groggy Ring. Abilities and Powers Hamburg is fearsome fighter especially during Groggy Ring events. As the leader of the Groggy Monsters, he has command over them. Due to the strong camaraderie he shares with his fellow teammates, they are able to coordinate their attacks in a seamless flow that often overwhelms their opponents. As a Foxy Pirate, Hamburg is also capable of cheating whenever he gets the chance. During Groggy Ring events, whenever the referee "unfortunately" looks the other way, he and his fellow Groggy Monsters don illegally concealed weapons. In Hamburg's hidden arsenal, he has a pair of iron gauntlets and a pair of iron clubs. The latter of which he uses prominently to perform the devastating team attack the Groggy Monsters are capable of, Monster Burger. The attacks he uses in the Groggy Ring are as follows: *'Gorilla Throw (ゴリラスロー, ''Gorira Surō): After Big Pan sends the ballman downfield with his Punk Pass, Hamburg catches the ballman and then throws him to Pickles. *'Hamburger Hammer (ハンバーガーハンマー, ''Hanbāgā Hanmā) - This attack is used after Big Pan's Super Roller Coaster and the enemy is in the air. After putting on the iron knuckles, Pickles propels him into the air with a Spinning Tackle. Hamburg than clenches his fist together and slams the opponents towards the ground. *'Size Attack S-M-L (サイズアタック S-M-L, ''Saizu Atakku S-M-L): Combo attack done with Pickles and Big Pan. First Hamburg punches the opponent in midair with his iron gauntlets, knocking them towards Pickles, who then rams the target straight up into the air with his spiked shoulderpads. Finally, Big Pan slaps the unlucky target into the ground with his palm. In the Viz Manga, this is called '''Size Attack! Small!! Medium!! Large!!. *'Monster Burger (モンスターバーガー, ''Monsutā Bāgā)': A combo with Pickles and Big Pan in the Groggy Ring. With the biased referee making sure not to watch, all three of them bring out weapons to use against the other team. Hamburg uses two clubs, Pickles uses two swords, and Big Pan uses two giant metal pans that he claps together to try to crush enemies. History Pre-Groggy Ring Events After defeating the Fanged Toad Pirates in a previous Davy Back Fight, Hamburg and the rest of the Foxy Pirates decided to challenge the Straw Hats next. Accompanying his captain with Porche, the three of them were able to goad Luffy into accepting the challenge. After some pre-Davy Back formalities, the Foxy Pirates and the Straw Hats were ready for the Davy Back Fight.''One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapters 305-306 and Episode 208, Hamburg, Foxy, and Porche get Luffy to accept the Davy Back Fight challenge. During the Donut Race event of the Davy Back Fight, Hamburg helped primarily with his captain in cheating. From being Foxy's stead to helping his captain in set up obstacles to slow the Straw Hats participating in the race, they did so due to the rules of the event which allows the audience to interfere with the racers. Despite their dubious tricks however, Hamburg and his captain constantly failed in slowing down the Straw Hat racers. Fortunately at the very end of the race, Hamburg's captain was able to stop the Straw Hats in time with his Noro Noro no Mi Devil Fruit powers. With that the Foxy Pirates won their first tainted victory against the Straw Hats. After a little aid in explaining Foxy's powers and getting Chopper as a new member per the rules of the Davy Back Fight, Hamburg went off to participate in the second part of the Davy Back Fight, the Groggy Ring.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 33 Chapters 307-308 and Episode 210, Hamburg helps Foxy in cheating during the Donut Race. The Groggy Monsters vs. Zoro and Sanji Asked specifically by Foxy to participate in the Groggy Ring along with the rest of the Groggy Monsters, Hamburg and his team arrived much to the awe of the rest of the Foxy Pirates and the surprise of the Straw Hats. For this event, Hamburg and his team were to face a team consisting of Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper. Due to Chopper being picked by Foxy earlier however, the Groggy Monsters were given a better chance at winning the Groggy Ring match. With Big Pan and Sanji being the ball for their respective teams, the match was ready to begin. Though Hamburg and his teammates displayed their usual dumb interactions with one another, they were more than ready to win once more in the Groggy Ring. As the match began, Hamburg and his teammates' superb teamwork skills immediately overwhelmed both Sanji and Zoro. However just as Hamburg was about to dunk Sanji into the buoy, he was interrupted by Zoro throwing Pickles at him. Having been struck out with his own teammate, not only were both of them knocked out but the entire Groggy Monsters' tactics were countered for the first time by anyone. Though the both of them were knocked out momentarily, their remaining teammate Big Pan was able to hold his own against the two Straw Hats with a little help from the referee. After their momentarily collapse, Hamburg and Pickles got back into the game equipped with a couple of weapons that the referee "unfortunately" didn't notice.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 33 Chapters 309-312 and Episodes 210-212, the Groggy Monsters' match with Zoro and Sanji. As the match went on and the Groggy Monsters got more offensive in their tactics, they were suddenly asked for a Monster Burger by Foxy. Seeing how the two Straw Hats continued to go on despite how rough the Groggy Monsters got, their captain asked them to deal with them with their ultimate team combo move. With the referee "unfortunately" looking at the other way and their weapons ready, Hamburg and his teammates went forth to finally defeat the Straw Hats. However in the midst of their attack, Hamburg was brutally damaged by Sanji and then sent flying to Big Pan wherein he was accidentally flattened by his own teammate. As this counterattack from the Straw Hats continued, they were able to not only incapacitate Hamburg's teammates as well but also score a victory from them. Anime and Manga Differences In the filler, Hamburg returns to compete in other games. Merchandise He featured in was the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon series. Trivia *Like the other Groggy Monsters who are named after culinary names, Hamburg is named after the Japanese culinary dish known as Hamburg. *Hamburg seems to be given a distinct laugh, following this tradition with a "Poh" (PohPohPohPohPoh) References Site Navigation de:Hamburger zh:漢堡 Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Foxy Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:CP9 Saga Antagonists Category:Antagonists